Red and Blue
by Frikay
Summary: [Thiefshipping AU] Marik struggles to get his life settled in the busy city of New York. After meeting Bakura Touzoku, their lives collide, and both discover new dramas, terrors and a budding romance.
1. A Stranger

**March, 3rd  
2012**  
**New York City**

The cab driver slammed his foot forcefully down on the brakes. Car tires screech painfully across the tarmac, only to collide full force into a young man.

Screams all around. Confusion and disorientation take over. Suddenly, a lone man breaks out from the crowd, diving downwards to the small heap of a body by the hood of the cab. The driver exits, ashamed, proclaiming innocence.

His cries drowned out by the shouts of onlookers and screams of the other man now huddled over the body of the victim.

The victim and man, similar pure, angel like white hair, lay center road.

One-by-one, people become silent. The only sounds left are the soft sobs remaining after the other man's screams of terror and disbelief.

He mouths one word, "No", over and over.

He tells himself it's all a dream. A horrible nightmare.

Sirens ring through the air. Red and blue all around. The victim is carted away.

* * *

**January 18th  
2012  
New York City**

Trudging down the damp streets of the city, Marik found his gaze hampered by the piercing white headlights of passing cars. The occasional flicker of red and blue irritated his vision, and the constant brown tinted fog of the city smoke made him want to retreat back to Egypt and never return.

Just moments ago, he had been thrown out of a restaurant for violently swearing at a manager. People had stared with a mixture of dismay and disgust. But they didn't know the full story.

* * *

_"Hey, the sign out front said you're hiring?" Marik put on his cheeriest voice, hoping his enthusiasm would counter out his worn and casual outfit._

_The manager looked him up and down, his eyes focusing longest on his face. Eventually he looked down, ignoring Marik._

_"Sorry," Marik started, unsure of himself "did you hear me?" The man's reaction had confused him, but what he heard next sent a cold chill through him._

_"We don't hire_ your_ kind."_

* * *

After that comment, Marik had lost it. He had never thought people would still act like that. It was surprising.

True, He bore facial tattoos, stretching from his eyes down to his cheeks, but it had been part of his families customs, and he was reluctantly stuck with them. After moving here, he had received his share of stares, but tried his best to ignore them.

Looking down, the damp street ground was suddenly disturbed, then Marik realized with dismay it was starting to rain. He watched as the droplets of rain grew in numbers, until eventually it was pouring. He looked around for shelter, but found none.

His flimsy hood did him no good in trying to keep dry, so he did his best in trying to hail a cab.

After several attempts he wanted to give up. None seemed to notice him or they ignored him. He hated this city.

Suddenly the annoying pelting on his head stopped. Marik looked up to realize an umbrella was now sheltering him from the cold rain. He looked to his side to take a look at the person who was so kind to share one.

It defiantly wasn't what he was expecting.

The man was wearing a dark suit, but despite being well fitted looked out-of-place on him. He had long, wild white hair that stuck out in random directions, and cold dark brown eyes, that seemed to narrow as he watched Marik stare.

"T-thanks" Marik spluttered out. It was the only thing he could think of saying. An awkward silence grew between them.

"It's no problem." The stranger finally replied. "You need a lift?"

Marik blushed realizing the man had probably watched his embarrassing efforts at trying to get a cab.

"Yeah." after replying, Marik suddenly grew unsure of this situation. How did he know this stranger was safe? He could be a threat. His older sister, Ishizu, had always warned him to be wary on these streets.

Just as he was about to change his mind and part ways with the stranger, he noticed him hail a cab. To his annoyance a cab immediately responded and pulled up beside them.

"I didn't catch your name." The man suddenly said.

Marik got into the cab. "Marik Ishtar"

"Bakura Touzoku" he stuck out his hand and Marik shook it.

After making some small talk, they soon parted ways. Marik got off at the museum Ishizu worked at, and watched the cab depart, giving a final thanks and farewell to Bakura Touzoku. Little did he know, their paths would soon cross again.

* * *

**So, yeah, this is just a short opening to a new story Idea I have. I know, I still haven't finished the other two I'm working on, but to be completely honest I think they've kind of died? **

**Anyway, Please provide feedback on this, I want to know if I should continue it or not, thanks :3**

**PS: Not sure if the title of this story should be "Colours" or "Red and Blue"**  
**Thoughts? D:**


	2. Broken families

**January 19th  
Ishizu's House**

"Marik, wake up!" Something soft hit his head. He groaned and turned over on the bed.

"It's nearly 8, I have to leave for work soon," he felt the bed suddenly shift and assumed Ishizu was now sitting beside him. "I made you some tea,"

Ishizu waved the tea gently near where he lay, and Marik finally sat up from the smell. He loved tea, and quickly grabbed the cup, mumbling a quiet "thanks" before gulping down the warm liquid.

A silence grew between them, before Ishizu finally asked the question that had grew in her mind since Marik glumly walked into the museum last night.

"Did you get that job you were talking about?" she immediately regretted asking when she noticed the sad look in Marik's eyes.

She was about to let it drop, but Marik answered

"I wasn't qualified enough for it" he lied through his teeth.

"But it's a restaurant, surely you could have got a job cleaning or serving?"

he shrugged and silently begged her to drop the subject. She did.

"I need to go now, you have the spare keys in case you go out?" he nodded numbly.

He hated living with Ishizu. It wasn't that he didn't like his sister, he loved her. But he didn't like depending on her. He hated it when she bought him things, and felt that she herself was growing tired of looking after him.

After her farewell, he got up, got dressed and left soon after she had in search of another job.

He didn't care how long this would take, he was going to be independent. He was going to rely on no one.

* * *

**January 19th  
Touzoku Offices**

Bakura twirled the pen around his fingers, like he had been doing for the past 5 minutes. A short while later he sighed, and stared blankly down at the documents spread out before him.

He hated his job, with a burning passion.

Looking around his tidy office, he suppressed a shudder. The place was way too organised and clean for his liking. It looked fake. He had tried a few times to trash the place a bit, but the cleaners had tidied it up again for the next day.

He would have quit ages ago, but there was one problem.

His father ran the company.

Himself and Ryou had been adopted by the rich business man when they were both very young. He had quickly taught them the ways of the company, and got them both started in their jobs.

He expected them both to compete for ownership of the company, but in truth Bakura couldn't care less. He secretly hoped he could choose Ryou, just so he himself could escape and do what he wanted with his life.

Bakura was old enough to have quit now, but any time he thought of it his mind was cast back to the day he had first complained about the work to his father.

* * *

_The glass smashed against the desk, and the dark liquid slashed over the flawless cream carpet of the office._

"_SAY THAT AGAIN YOU BRAT!"_

_Bakura started to shake and back away. _

_His father walked up to him, grabbed the front of his shirt and shook hard "If you DARE walk out of this company I will make you regret your very existence!" _

_Bakura could only stare open mouthed at the man, whose eyes were filled with such rage and fire they made him want to run._

"_Did you hear me you rat!?" He shook him again and Bakura quickly nodded._

_His father shoved him roughly towards the door._

"_Get out of my sight. You're a disgrace. You could learn a thing or two from Ryou."_

_Bakura ran from the room, holding back tears. He had never been a crier, and was not about to start. Crying got you no where. It never helped. He made a vow to himself from that day on to never complain again._

* * *

Snapping out of his flashback he quickly got back to work on sorting through the many documents covering his desk.

He got through a fair bit, but heard a knock from his door.

"Come in" he said loudly, a small smile playing at his lips. He knew it was his brother Ryou. They had invented their own secret knock.

Ryou walked into the room, wearing one of his own custom made suits.

_It really doesn't suit him at all...he looks so uncomfortable. _

"Are you done work yet Bakura?" he smiled pleasantly, despite the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

Their father had been giving more and more of the work load to Ryou. He had always been the favourite out of them both. They both knew this was his fathers way of letting Ryou know he was going to be next in running the company.

"Almost," he started sorting through the papers again as Ryou sat down in the chair opposite on the other side of his desk.

"I can help," Ryou said reaching out for some of the files, but Bakura gently pushed his hands away.

"No way Ryou, you look like you're about to pass out. Besides, this is my work," Ryou suddenly looked sad and Bakura quickly added "but thank you."

A short smiled pulled at his lips, and he sat back in his chair waiting patiently for Bakura to finish.

Each day after work the two had always wandered the city together, doing anything that came to mind. It was their way to wind down after a long boring day at work.

"Done" Ryou jumped as Bakura spoke, and realized he had dozed off in the chair.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard you know," Bakura mumbled. He hated seeing Ryou like this.

"I'll be fine," Ryou gave Bakura a small but real smile. "So, got any places picked out for today?"

"Not really, you?"

"I seen this nice looking fair that's just opened, want to go?" Ryou's eyes lit up as he remembered the bright lights, cheers and laughter coming from the park.

"Sure, lets go." He replied, grabbing his coat. Bakura wasn't a fan of things like that, in fact he would much rather find a quiet cafe to sit down in and relax. But he loved Ryou too much to let him down like that.

Ryou knew this, and smiled gratefully at him, before dragging him out of his office towards the lift. He giggled like a small child the entire way there, and Bakura couldn't help but laugh at his brothers childishness. They really were polar opposites.

The doors of the lift opened, and a lone man stood glaring down at them. The eyes filled with such rage they both gulped before stepping back to let him out of the lift.

_Their father._

* * *

**AGH this took so long to update, sorry **_  
_

**I got lazy and caught up with school and stuff so this completely slipped my mind, but I'm able to write now over the holidays! :D  
**

**So expect some more updates for this story soon! :D  
**

**Thanks to anyone who favorites/follows/reviews this, and any of my other stories! ^ ^  
**


	3. Unwanted

** Gasp! A new chapter so soon? A big change, I know.**

**I've decided to write this in smaller parts for now, because it will let me update more often and not put me off writing so much.**

**Also the Date and place-name thing was something I wanted to try out when I was bored, is it okay? too weird? Pointless? Idk, feedback on that please?  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters  
**

**Reviews/favorites/follows are appreciated and everyone who gives me one deserves cookies and ice-cream!  
**

* * *

**January 19th  
Touzoku Offices**

_Oh fuck..._

Both of the white-haired boys stood staring at their father for a long moment, neither one being able to process a rational thought.

Ryou was the first to break out of their spell, and stood back to let their father out. Bakura quickly followed, and both bowed their head towards him as a sign of respect. He had taught them both to always do this, after reminding them countless times they were far from his equal.

The man before them grunted, and pushed out past them.

"Just where do you suppose you two are going?" His voice was low, and his eyes were cold.

"We both finished work, we were heading out to get some food," Ryou squeaked out.

Bakura stayed silent, knowing the man was more likely to let them leave if Ryou did all the talking. After all, he was the favourite out of them both.

"Already finished..." Their father mumbled, mostly to himself. "I'll have to add to your workload..." he said, thinking of any more work he could give them.

"I suppose you might as well leave now," he said begrudgingly, wishing he had more work to give them now. He hated seeing the brats even slightly happy, only caring about results.

"Thank you, father," the two nodded respectfully at their father again, and watched him leave.

They breathed a quick sigh of relief, before getting on to the elevator.

"That was close," Ryou smiled, but it was slightly forced "I was worried he would make us stay."

Bakura only grunted. Any contact with the man they called "Father" only put a rain cloud over his mood. He knew this would last the rest of the day, but he quickly tried to seem more cheerful. They were going to a fair, he might as well try to enjoy himself, maybe smile a bit.

Not for himself, but for Ryou's sake.

* * *

Marik stared into the small shop, and sighed. He didn't want to risk rejection again. But he had too.

He walked in as cheerfully as possible, and strode straight over to the desk. The woman behind it looked up, and he could see the disdain in her eyes already.

He pushed the dark thoughts and the overwhelming need to run away to the back of his mind, and stood his ground.

"Hey, how are you?" He decided to try to open up the conversation a bit first. It would probably be better than diving straight into it.

"You're here for the job offer?" she asked before turning the page on the newspaper she had open on the desk.

He paused for a second at her directness.

"Yes, how did you-"

"Well what else would you be here for? We've had plenty of people in today who did the same." She seemed disinterested, and Marik began to wonder if this was her way of telling him to just clear off now to save him the embarrassment.

"So...um, is the place still open?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," she looked him up and down once more, eyes lingering on his obvious facial tattoo's "You can leave your name and number and we can get back to you."

Marik did so, but silently cursed.

Having received this answer many times, but never being contacted again, he knew this was her way of letting him down softly.

"Thanks," he mumbled before leaving the store, without hearing another word from the girl, who promptly got back to reading.

_Well, there goes another job offer down the drain. How wonderful._

He passed a reflective window, and caught a glimpse of himself. He took a moment to stare.

The facial tattoos he bore on his face were probably the main reason he wasn't being hired. He looked himself up and down again.

The clothes he wore were also very unsuitable. His hair resembled a bird's nest.

He tried his hardest to cover these things. He had tried applying make-up to cover the black markings, but that had failed.

He tried washing and repairing all his clothes, and wore them in a much neater fashion. That had also failed.

He considered getting his hair cut, but the thought itself made him shudder. There was no way in hell he was letting anyone touch his precious hair. It was one of the few things he liked about himself.

Casting one last glance at his reflection, he sighed and moved on.

The people behind the window in the restaurant window stared after him, before asking each other "What the fuck was _his_ problem?"

* * *

**January 19th  
Egyptian Culture Museum **

"You got turned down again," It was a statement, not a question.

Marik nodded at his sister, but remained staring at the ground. He hated not being able to get a job, but he hated his sisters pity even more.

He would not have told her, but she could always tell whatever was wrong with him. Sometimes Marik swore she was a mind reader.

"Don't worry Marik, I'm sure you'll find one." she patted him on the head and he swatted her hand away.

Looking up he caught a glimpse of a hurt look on her face, and promptly apologized.

"Sorry Ishizu, it's just...I'll be fine, okay?"

She hesitated before saying her next words. "The job offer here still stands, remember that."

Marik visibly tensed. "I know."

The silence grew and Ishizu nodded, and turned back to her work.

Marik knew she would not turn him down. After all, she ran the place. But he was determined not to rely on her any more. Despite being grateful for her offer, he still felt annoyed each time she reminded him of it. He hated the thought of her looking down on him.

He was determined to show her, and anyone else that he could stand for himself.

His father had told him countless times, sneering at him, shouting that he was a useless brat. That the world had no place or need for him. He was going to convince himself otherwise.

Although, a small part of Marik mind agreed. It constantly put him down. Always whispering to him.

_You're useless Marik..._

_Nobody needs you..._

_Why don't you just stop trying? It would be easier that way..._

Always shaking off these thoughts, he stood strong. But for how long he could continue to stamp these negative thoughts, he had no clue.


	4. Reunited

**January 20th  
Touzoku Offices**

Groaning, he put his head down on the desk. His father wasn't kidding when he said he'd get them more work. What he didn't say was he would _double_ it.

Bakura quickly sat back up and got back to work. _There's no use in whining about it. I might as well get it over with now._

The day before he and Ryou had went to the fair. Bakura hated to admit it, but he actually had fun, and was slightly disappointed when they had to leave. Ryou could tell, but he didn't point it out or tease Bakura, knowing how stubborn he was.

Bakura had one regret though. They didn't get to go on the Ferris wheel. As childish as it may seem, it was what he looked forward too. That, and the fact that when it dark, it light up in multicoloured lights.

That sight itself was breathtaking.

He could only imagine how amazing the city must look from the top. Silently setting himself a mental note to ride it in the near future, he once again started work on the work surrounding him.

_This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

"Did you manage to get everything done?" Bakura asked tiredly.

"Yeah, not without falling asleep at my desk first though," the edges of Ryou's lips curled into a small smile.

"If you're that tired why did you insist on going somewhere today?"

Shrugging, he replied "I seen somewhere interesting. And I know you'll be interested."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He tried to think of where Ryou could have in mind, but came up blank. The two made their journey into the city by foot, and after a few minutes of small talk, Ryou stopped.

"We're here," he smiled looking up at Bakura expectantly, waiting for a reaction.

As he expected, Bakura's eye's lit up. "How did you know?"

Ryou laughed "I see all the books you have on the history of Egypt. And all the websites you visited on the antiques,"

"Hang on, how do you know what websites I've been on?"

Ryou blushed and quickly walked up the steps and into the museum "Let's go shall we? It's a bit cold out here"

* * *

**January 20th  
Egyptian Culture Museum **

Marik sat, reading one of the many books surrounding him on Egyptian culture. He already knew the books like the back of his hand, but he had nothing more interesting to do.

He considered going out in search of a job again, but quickly dismissed it. He was not in the mood to face more rejection.

A few times he spotted Ishizu lingering in the background of his vision, looking as though she wanted him to look up so she could start a conversation.

He ignored her though. He knew she would just give her another job offer here, and he honestly was not in the mood for that, afraid he might snap at her.

"er...excuse me, do you work here?" Marik jumped at the sudden timid voice behind him, and brought up his book defensively.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," Marik blinked at the man apologizing before him

He couldn't help but feel like he had met him before. He stared for another moment, then realization hit him. This man looked just like the one who had given him the ride home! He would nearly have thought it was, but he could spot some faint differences.

"Um..." The man felt self-conscious at Marik's staring.

"Oh, sorry, you just looked really familiar," he apologized quickly for his rudeness. "What did you want?"

"It's okay, er, it said you have audio guides?"

"Oh, I don't work here, sorry" the man in front of him looked like he was about to shout out a hundred apologies at once, and Marik quickly continued "but my sister Ishizu over there can help you." He said pointing.

"I'm so sorry for assuming, that was really rude of me, I-"

"Hello again. Marik wasn't it?" The man's voice was suddenly cut off by one Marik found familiar.

"Yes... Bakura?" Marik turned to see Bakura standing behind him, nodding to confirm his name. "are you two related then? You look like twins."

"We are, but we're just brothers," Bakura cut in before Ryou could even talk. Ryou looked between the two, confused. "You work here I presume?"

"No, but my sister does," He gestured over to his sister once more.

"How do you two know each other?" Ryou cut into their conversation, a curious glint in his eyes. He had never seen his brother so eager for conversation.

"I gave him a lift home when it was raining," Bakura then added with a smirk "He couldn't hail a cab, and didn't even have an umbrella with him."

Marik could feel his face reddening from embarrassment "Well it's not like I can predict the weather or something!"

"Ever heard of a weather report?" Bakura teased him.

Marik only looked confused " A what?"

Both white-haired boys stared at him for a moment, before Bakura started to laugh. "Not really up to date on technology, are we?"

Marik huffed, and went into a little rant, to which Bakura couldn't help chip in small sarcastic comments every once in a while. Ryou could only stare at the two in shock.

"You two are arguing like an old married couple," he suddenly said, interrupting the two so they froze in their stances, Marik with one finger raised almost comically.

"Er, I'll go get the guide now!" He said just as suddenly, and ran over to Ishizu to let the two to catch up.

"_What was that about..._" Both Marik and Bakura wondered.

* * *

"This place is really interesting," Bakura said after he, Ryou and Marik made their way through the last area of the museum "I feel sad we've been through everything already."

Marik hummed in agreement. Ryou nodded, not as enthusiastic as the other two, but pretended to be just so Bakura could enjoy himself.

Ryou couldn't help but be surprised at Bakura's attitude towards the blond. The two were complete strangers not long ago, and now they chatted and argued as if they were life long friends. He suspected there could be something more their relationship, but tried not to speculate.

"Well, I guess we better get going now Ryou," Bakura said snapping Ryou out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. I hope I don't fall asleep again tomorrow," he said grinning widely. Although he knew if his father caught him he would be in serious trouble.

As the two were leaving, they said their farewells to Marik. Bakura had given him his number, to keep in touch. Ryou again couldn't stop the speculation that rose in the back of his mind, but kept silent while Marik was still in their presence.

However, as soon as Bakura and he were alone and walking back to their apartment, he fired out his questions.

"So what was all that about Bakura?" He smirked up at his older brother, and swore he could see a faint blush appear on his brothers cheeks. He must have imagined it though, because Bakura blushing was a very rare sight.

"He seems friendly. Is there something wrong with me wanting to have friends?" Bakura tried to make the other feel guilty, but it did not work.

"How about having someone who's a bit more than friends," he rose his eyebrow and still stared up at Bakura, waiting for an answer.

The other stayed silent for a moment too long, before finally replying with a disappointing "I don't need or want a relationship like that, with anyone. I thought I already went through this with you?"

Ryou sighed "You did, but things can change. I just hate seeing you so lonely. That's all,"

"Well I have you don't I?" Bakura fought back with.

"Yes, you do, but..." He hesitated for a second "I'll always be here for you Bakura, but if I find someone else to spend my life with, and have a relationship with, won't you feel lonely? I won't be able to spend all my free time with you then."

Bakura tensed. "I know that Ryou," It was what he feared the most "But I'll face that when it comes."

Ryou didn't seem satisfied with this answer, but let the subject drop anyway. He noted that they were now at their apartment, and both fell into a deep, well needed sleep.

* * *

**What? Another chapter? This soon?! **

**I'm on a roll :D  
**

**Also, I'm self conscious about this in my writing but; do I add too much description before text too often? Like, say "he said" or "he replied" too much? Should I leave the text by itself more often? I don't know, it's just something I couldn't help notice ^ ^'**

**Anyways, please favorite/follow/review if you're liking this story so far ^ ^ If you do I will give you virtual cookies and cake! I mean come on, who can resist that? Big thanks to everyone who already has! :D  
**


	5. Confessions

**Warning: Abuse/violence**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh (sadly)**

* * *

**January 22nd**  
**Egyptian Culture Museum**

Marik _hated_ this.

He hated this city. He hated the people in it.

He hated the stares, the sneers, the racist comments.

Curling up into a ball on the chair he was seated in, he waited in Ishizu's small office. Marik desperately wanted to go home, but was too exhausted to walk. He didn't particularly feel like trying to get a cab either. The last one he was in by himself got him a few glares and sniggers from the driver.

His hands tightened into fists and he tried to stop his eyes from watering. _Why did I even bother leaving Egypt?_

He asked himself this question daily, but then the answer hit him with the same force it had when he first found it out.

_No..I couldn't have...my dad still wants to kill me._

Marik jumped and all negative thoughts evaporated from his mind when the sudden blaring ringtone of him cheap mobile filled the small room he sat in.

Pulling it out, he smiled as the name of the caller lit up on the screen.

_Bakura Touzoku. One of the few people in this blasted city that actually cares about me. That can see past my rugged looks and my heritage. _

When he answered, his "hello" slightly weak, the other seemed to know something was up.

"Are you ill?"

"No, just a bit tired is all" Marik gave a fake smile even though the other couldn't see him.

"Oh, I was going to ask you if you wanted to join myself and Ryou tonight. We were headed out to this nice looking restaurant. Want to come?"

Marik considered this for a moment. He was sure his low spirit may show and he didn't feel like ruining their night. He had been about to decline when Bakura spoke again.

"Please?"

It was a simple word, but one that warmed Marik's heart. Someone actually wanted to be near him. To spend time with him. He gave a real smile this time, before finally answering with a happy "Yes, I'd love to."

"Great," He could hear Bakura smiling back through the phone "Me and Ryou will pick you up in an hour or so. You're at the museum right?"

Marik nodded but after realizing again that Bakura couldn't see him, he answered yes.

Ishizu walked in shortly after the call.

"Marik, are you feeling okay?" he nodded "Are you sure?"

He looked over and immediately regretted doing so. The worry in her eyes and the frown she wore just brought a stab of guilt through him.

He had been avoiding his sister recently. It was childish, he knew that. But he couldn't help himself.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly found himself saying "I didn't mean to worry you."

He felt a massive weight he didn't know existed off his shoulders, after seeing the light return to Ishizu's eyes.

Walking over to him, she gave a quick but gentle hug "It's fine Marik. And you'll find a job soon, _try_ not to worry so much."

"I'll try."

* * *

**January 22nd**  
**Touzoku offices**

I don't know how much more of this I can take...

Bakura rubbed the seemingly permanent dark circles under his eyes. He felt worse for Ryou though, who looked like death himself.

The two had nearly opted out on doing anything after work, deciding their sleep was more important. After a while of thinking though, Ryou objected.

"_If we don't spend some time in our day seeing the amazing sights the city has to offer, we'll both end up as zombies, caged up in our offices and home. I don't want that, for either of us Bakura."_

Bakura had to admit, it did make sense. But that didn't change the fact he hurt inside every time he seen Ryou in his tired worn state.

Quickly, he packed up work, and left his office, tugging at his suit. He hated that thing nearly as much as the job. But he couldn't object to it. After all, going against his father was a death wish.

Just as he reached for the door handle, it turned and opened. Ryou must have finished before him.

"Ah, Ryou, I just finished, should we-"

He stopped mid sentence as his father walked into the room, eyes on fire.

"So, work not lasting the entire day still, hmm?" His voice was low and filled with anger. Bakura could smell the faint scent of alcohol off him.

He didn't know how to reply, so he just bowed his head, and hoped his father would leave.

"You useless brat. I don't even know why I adopted you." he growled.

Bakura still did not answer, and the man did not seem satisfied with that. He raised his arm, and punched Bakura hard across the cheek, knocking his son to the ground.

"_ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!_"

Bakura found himself just gawping and staring up at his father in shock. Never before had he been like this in the office. It was a different matter when they were at his apartment, but these buildings were littered in security cameras. Surely his father was worried about word getting out?

_Apparently not._

His father raised his leg and kicked Bakura hard in the stomach, making him cough and shut his eyes tightly. He had to refrain from fighting back. That would only land him in a more dangerous situation. So he curled up into a ball to minimise the damage his delirious drunk father could cause him.

"You useless excuse for a son! Why do I even let you work here! I should just kick you out on to the streets!" He continued to kick his son, blinded with built up fury. Most of which was not even because of Bakura, but he like everyone else felt the need to vent. And this was his way of doing so.

"Father!? What's going on?" Bakura heard a panicked voice from the doorway which his father had left wide open. _Ryou. _

_No Ryou! You need to get away! _

He silently willed his brother to see the situation and run. The last thing Bakura wanted was their father to turn on him.

Bakura suddenly noticed his father had stopped kicking him, and opened his eyes to see him now towering over Ryou.

_NO!_

He struggled to stand. He needed to save Ryou. There was no way he was letting that _bastard_ touch him.

He heard their father give a low threatening whisper, before walking out and leaving them both alone. Bakura breathed a massive sigh of relief.

"Bakura!" He felt his brothers arms around him, and looked up at his worried expression.

"Bakura stop moving, you're hurt!" He said as Bakura struggled to stand. He hated seeing his brother so worried. But he also hated his brother seeing him so _weak_. So _defenceless_.

"I'll call someone! Here, give me your phone, I'll-"

"No, don't Ryou," He gently pushed his brother away and finally gathered up the strength to stand "I'm fine, really. Just a few bruises." He gave a weak smile, and a small thumbs up.

His brother's arms engulfed him once again. "Has he done this to you before?" Ryou's voice sounded croaky, and Bakura realised he was about to cry.

"Ryou, I'm fine, really." He repeated avoiding the question "I'm hungry now, should we go get Marik? He's waiting for us at the museum."

"Bakura, stop it, please." Pulling back he spotted tears in his younger brothers eye's. Ryou had always been the crier. He cried at everything. Sometimes Bakura swore that Ryou cried for them both.

"I can talk about it later Ryou," he promised "but Marik is waiting for us. Don't mention this again until we're back at out apartment block, okay?

Ryou did not look happy, but still agreed. They both left the company buildings, wary of their father lingering around. Ryou would never look at his father in the same way again.

* * *

**January 22nd**  
**Delmonico's**

"Wow!" Marik said for what seemed the hundredth time "I never knew food could taste this amazing!" He chirped and resumed devouring his meal at god speed.

Bakura and Ryou couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm, and ignored the odd stares they received from the tables nearest to them.

"Slow down Marik, you'll choke," Ryou said worryingly, but Marik laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't, I'm just-" Marik coughed at the food stuck in his throat, and Bakura quickly handed him his glass of water. He swallowed the food down, and mumbled a quiet thanks, embarrassed.

"I told you," Ryou huffed

"You shouldn't eat while talking, blondie," Marik glared at Bakura at the insult "were you not taught table manners?"

Bakura noticed Marik's mood suddenly deflate, and he wondered if he said the wrong thing. Ryou suddenly cut in though, commenting on the food.

Marik's mood seemed to shoot right back up, and Bakura silently laughed at him and how mood swingy he was.

"So Marik, did you manage to get a job?" The blonds mood immediately dropped again and Bakura swore at himself.

"...no, I keep getting turned down."

"You know, I think I remember seeing an opening where we work." Ryou suddenly said, eyes distant as he tried to remember "Oh! Yes, there was a job opening for a cleaner,"

"why don't you give that a shot?" Bakura chipped in, silently hoping he would take it. After all, it meant he had the chance to see more of Marik. He wasn't sure why that idea appealed to him, it just did.

"I don't know...I don't want to be turned down again." he said hesitantly, and Bakura and Ryou immediately told him they could pull some strings to make sure he got it.

Marik's eyes lit up "Really?" They both nodded "You're both being really nice to me...are you sure it's no trouble?"

"Don't worry about it, blondie." Bakura smiled, and reached out to ruffle Mariks hair a bit, surprising even himself.

A blush rose to the blonds face and he tried to distract himself with the food.

Bakura noticed Ryou staring at him with one eyebrow risen, giving him an "I told you" look. Scoffing at him, Bakura turned back to his food, silently wondering why he had done that, and why seeing Marik blush had caused his stomach to do somersaults.

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head immediately.

_No, I have faced these thoughts before. I will not face them again._ He tensed. _They only bring pain. _

The rest of the meal passed quickly, and the brothers said goodbye to Marik, after giving him the directions to their workplace.

"You better be there!" Ryou laughed while waving as Marik walked down the street in the opposite direction.

"I will," the blond smiled and waved back, and continued walking home.

Ryou looked up at Bakura as they walked home, and he lined up the questions he needed to ask in his head.

* * *

**January 22nd**  
**Bakura's room**

How long has this been going on?" Ryou's voice was just a whisper, and Bakura couldn't help but feel guilty for not telling him.

Bakura paced back and forth on front of Ryou, who sat in Bakura's armchair.

"A while."

"A _while_? Bakura, that's not a real answer!" He stood up and gently grabbed his brother by the arms, and sat him in his chair. "And please stop pacing, it's making me nervous."

Bakura growled softly, before trying to relax in the chair.

"How long?" Ryou asked again.

Bakura sighed. He was not going to let this drop.

"A year after he adopted us." He could see Ryou's face pale.

"That long?" he whispered, barely audible. "How could I not have noticed?" he asked himself. "I'm a poor excuse for a brother Bakura, I'm so sorry!" He reached out and hugged Bakura tight, but quickly let go when he felt Bakura tense from the pain of the bruises.

"Ryou, this isn't your fault, stop blaming yourself," he mumbled "Besides, it's better he did it to me than you." Bakura lowered his face

"You were always the perfect one Ryou. You're good at everything, and everyone loves you immediately. Father has always preferred you. I'm worthless next to you. I deserve this in a way I guess. I-" Bakura's rant was stopped suddenly. Ryou had slapped him across the cheek.

It wasn't hard, but enough to get Bakura out of the self-pitying daze he had found himself in.

"Don't..." Ryou mumbled, and Bakura noticed the tears in his eyes. "Please Bakura, don't. Don't cut yourself down like this,"

This time Bakura reached out and hugged Ryou

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean it okay? I guess I'm just tired."

"Do you hate me?"

Ryou had asked it in a small voice but it shook Bakura to the core. How could Ryou think that of him?

"Ryou, you know I don't. I love you, why would you think I hated you...?"

"The way you sometimes look at me..." Ryou managed to splutter out through his tears.

What way? Bakura tried to figure out what he could mean, and then the answer hit him.

_Envy._

He had always found himself looking at Ryou with such envy. Ryou was everything he wanted to be. He hated that. But he definitely did not hate Ryou.

He hugged Ryou tightly "Ryou, I do not hate you. I never _will_ hate you. I was just jealous of you. Please believe me,"

Ryou managed to stop shaking, and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I believe you, I Guess I'm just overreacting, as usual..." He suddenly stood up.

"I think we both need some sleep, don't we?" He smiled weakly at Bakura, and made his way over to the door.

"Bakura?"

"Yes Ryou?"

"You're the best brother, ever. Just remember that you can tell me anything."

Bakura heard the door shut, as Ryou left before Bakura could give a reply. He tried to clear his mind which was filled with a thousand things at once, and tried to get in a few hours of sleep before tomorrow, which he could already tell was going to be a big day.

* * *

**If you are enjoying this story so far please give it a review, and consider following/favoriting it! I will give you virtual hugs and cake! ^ ^ Thanks**


	6. The Job

**January 23rd**  
**Touzoku offices**

Marik Ishtar stared up at the intimidating tower that was the brothers work place. It seemed to stretch on endlessly, and Marik wondered what it would feel like to lean over the edge on the very top, staring down into the busy city. Exhilarating probably.

_If you keep staring open-mouthed like this people are going to think you're an idiot._

He quickly composed himself and gathered enough courage to walk through the doors into the building. The entire area was littered in people wearing suits, and Marik felt incredibly out-of-place.

"Excuse me," he managed to blurt out to the woman at the front desk "You have a job opening?" He spoke clearly and stood straight, trying to look somewhat confident, and waited for her rejection.

"Yes, we do. You're Marik Ishtar I presume?"

Marik stared for a moment, before nodding. _How does she know my name? ...oh _

He remembered the Touzoku brothers promise from yesterday, and couldn't manage to stamp out the excitement that built inside him.

_I might actually get this job! Yes! I just need to make sure I don't screw this up now before...wait she's been talking to me and I haven't heard a word she's said!_

"Er..." Marik started, as he noticed the woman staring at him "Sorry? I didn't catch that." He silently swore at himself.

She nodded understandingly "We've been waiting for you. You can start work immediately If you like," Marik nodded "Follow me and I'll explain what you're expected to do here."

* * *

_Fucking mop! Stop being difficult!_

He grumbled at the mop again, trying to get it to co-operate.

It was taking a while to get the hang of all the cleaning appliances, and he silently worried someone might spot him struggling and fire him on the spot.

A man in a suit walked out of one of the offices and walked around the area he was mopping. Marik panicked that he was in the way, and stepped backwards into the mop bucket.

It nearly toppled over, but luckily for Marik it stayed put, only a tiny splash of water having escaped.

The man didn't seem to notice, or was too busy to care.

_I might not be cut out for this..._

"Marik?" He smiled at the gentle voice behind him and could immediately place its owner.

"Hey Ryou!" He turned to see the other in a suit, and still couldn't help the amusement within him rise. He really did look so out-of-place in it.

"So, you got the job! Great!" Ryou's eyes sparkled and Marik laughed.

"I couldn't have gotten it without you and Bakura's help," he sighed "I'm kind of useless at this anyway."

Ryou thought for a moment, before snapping out of his daze "I'll teach you!" He seemed excited and looked ready to drag Marik along to teach him all about cleaning.

"But don't you have work to- hey!"

Marik protested as Ryou took hold of the mop, and quickly began explaining how to use it. When he was done his small lecture Marik could almost hit himself with how simple it really was.

"What else do you need to do?"

As Marik went through his long list of jobs, Ryou explained each one in turn, paying attention to detail. He was almost at the end of the list, before a tall man walked around the corner.

Ryou froze in shock, and Marik's mind immediately went into panic mode.

"F-father," Ryou bowed his head, and Marik could only stare at him. _He looks terrified._

The man grunted "Why are you helping this man clean? Shouldn't you be doing work?"

"Y-yes, but he's new, I was only helping explain things, I'll get back to w-"

His father interrupted "He seems useless if he can't clean by himself. Marik Ishtar..." He said squinting at his name-tag "You're fired." He directed the last part at Marik with a glare, and it didn't yet process in Marik's mind.

"No, father, you can't! He just stared work today and I was just showing him the ropes!" Ryou was nearly shouting at this point, and hadn't noticed his father who was now towering in front of him.

He grabbed the front of Ryou's collar and brought him up to eye level before snarling in a low voice.

"Do not question me, brat. He is fired." His grip tightened, daring Ryou to speak up again.

He didn't.

His father let go, and Ryou nearly fell over, but quickly caught himself. If he showed any sort of weakness he was afraid his father may become angrier.

"And you, you bloody foreigner, how did you even manage to get a job here in the first place!?" He stood over Marik now, trying to intimidate him "Don't let me see you in this building again."

The man strode away, his back straight and didn't look back.

Marik could only stand in place. No words could form in his mouth, and he was in a daze.

His mind immediately went to the past. This reminded him too much of his own relationship with his father. Memories he had tried to bury found themselves fresh in his mind.

Finally coming back to reality, he seen Ryou shaking him with tears in his eyes.

"Marik?" He nodded "Finally! you looked so scary standing like that, I thought you were about to have a panic attack!" Ryou's arms wound around him and he realised he was hugging him.

"I'm really sorry Marik, it's my fault you got fired..."

Marik finally remembered how to talk "No it isn't Ryou, I'm just useless at everything-"

"Don't say that!" He hugged him tighter "look, I need to go to my office now, you can come too!"

He hesitated "Won't that just get you into more trouble?" Ryou shook his head and started dragging him along to his office.

"Don't worry about it. If you want you can do some work too, I'll pay you if you organise my stuff for me." He threw Marik a small smile, and they walked into his office.

"But if someone knocks at my office, quickly find a place to hide, okay?" Marik nodded, and felt a small thrill and the small daring position he found himself in.

"I would almost tell you to continue working here, but my father is sure to remember your name and face. I wouldn't risk angering him..." Ryou's mind seemed to wander and he started working at his laptop.

"Oh, the files over there" He said gesturing to a corner of the room "Need to be sorted into the drawers in alphabetical order, okay Marik?"

He nodded and immediately started working.

* * *

Bakura sighed and let his head fall to his desk. _Finally done..._

He wondered how Marik was doing on his first day of working. _Maybe I should go find him._

Standing, he put away his stuff, before deciding he should go see if Ryou was done working first. Maybe the three could leave together and go somewhere.

He soon found himself outside Ryou's office, and knocked using their special code. For a moment he could hear some scrambling, before Ryou shouted "Come in!"

Bakura entered wondering what was happening before he spotted Marik at one side of the room.

The three all stared at each other, before Marik looked towards Ryou to explain.

"Marik was helping me organise files..." He started "Father, er, fired him earlier-"

"What?" Bakura looked at Marik for confirmation and seen him look away, ashamed "But it's his first day! Why would he do that!"

_Because it's your father. That's why. _

"I was helping him, and he didn't like that...and he...no, it doesn't matter now. What's done is done I guess," Ryou shrugged "Marik deserves a better job anyway."

A silence grew between them all, before Ryou finally spoke again.

"I'm done now, we can all go somewhere, if you want?" He turned to Marik, who gave a small nod.

"Great! Oh, and here!" He handed Marik some money for his organising job, and the three finally left, avoiding the man the brothers reluctantly called "Father".

* * *

**Yes, this is a short chapter I know, but I've suddenly gotten writers block and wanted to update with something  
**

**So yes, Poor Marik D:  
I can't help but feel angry with myself for making Bakura and Ryou's father such an asshole xD  
But if he wasn't the story would be boring  
**

**So anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this ^ ^  
**


End file.
